Dragon vs. Dragonfly
Once upon a time, there was a huge dragon lived in the dark cave at the high mountains and he met live-action, which is George Lucas. "George, you change your animated or a surname" said the dragon. "Should be George Nucas". "George Nucas" said George. "This is such person as George Jetson" said the dragon. George Lucas laughed and laughed. In Event Cinemas at Castle Hill, set it in Level 3, George Lucas while change from live-action to animated. It name is George Nucas. The THX logo plays as Cirammon. We saw the small gray box appears. The conductor's hand who held a baton. The skunk fell down into the floor. The people screamed. We hide down, except for George Nucas. It is blast off an audience, the people are flying and wrecking his screen. Then the logo appears as stopping the few seconds. The THX sparks the dragon into the screen. The dragon was pressing the screen. The people laughed. The THX logo is continued with an animated. The THX is squashed the dragon. The dragon screamed and laughed. The people laughed again. "Whoa! It's pushes me!" smiled the dragon. The dragon got nearly cried when the logo goes through. The small text appears in the top, "The audience is funnying". The people screamed and laughed. "People, listened to me" shouted George Nucas. The people look quite. "Such things as funny joke movie! The movie is called Dragon vs. Dragonfly. The dragon fading out. The text appears in the screen as the same font, "THX presents". The lake appears in the BG. The big text appears, "DRAGON VS. DRAGONFLY". King Dedede and Escargoon was watching the dragonfly. The dragonfly roared at two of us running away. We zoomed up into the clouds. The dragon flies down and catch the dragonfly. The dragon's new suffix is dragonfly. "Dragonfly" said the dragon. The dragonfly stands in the face. He tipped the eye. "OUCH!" screamed and cried the dragon as the people laughing. The dragonfly came out of the screen. The people all screaming. The dragonfly back in the screen. The dragon breath a fire to dragonfly. The dragonfly tripped into the nose. The people laughed again. The dragon will break the dragonfly. The dragonfly falls into the pond. Then the background place it to the black screen. The people screamed as the dragon said, "What's the?" The THX logo zoomed in slowly to the dragon. The deep note sound is started as the loudness. The people screamed again. The lightning strikes it in the screen. The THX logo began to zoom out into the screen as squashing the dragon. The floor which turns into the trampoline floor. The logo blows the people as hard. It breath like the gas of hospital items. The people smiles like the petrol gas. The dragon bounced on the trampoline and gone out of Event Cinemas. The THX began to zoomed out faster inside the screen. The people will zoom out and bounced it. "Woo-hoo!" screamed the people. The people sits back down. The small text saying, "It is pretty fun movie with sort of dragonfly". The text zoomed out. The trampoline turns back into the floor. George Nucas turns it back to George Lucas. The people gets out of the screen. In the dark cave, when the dragon saying goodbye to George Lucas, George Lucas made it disappear. The dragon go inside. Is that THE END? Category:Funniest movie Category:Laugh movie